THE PERFECT NIGHT
by thepotterdiary1710
Summary: on the winter this year all the student enthusiam for it but then everything change draco being nice to everyone? ron end up with lavender? narcissca malfoy murdered by her own husband? and hermione got pregnant?
1. chapter 1

HACTHUU..."

hermione sneeze cause a snowflake falls at her nouse,its the first day of winter all the student enthusiasm for the christmast this year

hermione were at diagon alley to buy a winter ball gown for the yule ball, when then suddenly...

a tall person with a white hair (a bit blonde) wearing fur hat with a grey winter coat ,strike hermione so hard (hermione dint see the person that strike her cause the person bringing so much gift at her/his hand)

"aargh ,you just hit me dude its so painfull" lying down at the snow with a stack of gift on her

"sorry miss i just dint see you there" while taking some of the gift from her

then when the last gift was taken

they see each other for a minute recognise the faces

BOTH: "mudblood" "ferret"

"what re you doing here?" draco looking straight to her brown eyes

"none of your business ferret" while cleaning up her winter coat from the snow

then "HACTHUUU..."hermione sneeze again and while she try to stand her arm got hurt "AARGH MY ARM"

then unknown move mend words that not be guess from the malfoy just came out "well iam sorry granger"

then hermione foot is slippery that make's her slip on the ice (she just shock when she heard the answer from him) then she slip's with her head hit the ice first and many time's she fall and get up then finally she land on draco body that she almost kissed draco lips

"oh my,sorry draco" trying to get up

"dont mention it granger your just been slip from the ice many time, i will take u to the hospital wing right now"

then he carry hermione and put his furry hat on hes head and ran of to hogwarts immediately

when draco allready arrived at hogwarts harry and ron were just from hagrids hut having a hot coco when they just saw draco running while carrying hermione

"from the mother of merlin i just saw with my eye its that ferret bringing hermione"

CONTINUE


	2. chapter 2

"hurry ron we have to follow him right now" then they both chasing draco at the back

when draco arrived at the hospitall wing, hermione peeking at draco and smile (and she looking pale) she never knew that draco would help her

"madam promfrey please help granger"

"whats wrong malfoy?!"

"she just slip from the ice for many time"

"ok know i want you to wait out side now i will give her some test"

then draco go out when he try to seat harry and ron just arrived

"ok ferret where is hermione?!" the gingered boy ask with a loud voice

"hey weasley head i just help her cause she's ummm..."

"what's wrong?!" harry ask then his faces turn affraid that hermione not ok

"she just slip on the ice for many time"

"blimey hermione i hope she is ok"while ron messying up hes ginger hair

then sound of a door knob opened a they saw a woman came out with a clipboard on her right hand

"MR MALFOY and you?! "while pointing her pen to harry and ron

"POTTER and this is WEASLEY"while harry pointing at ron

"MRS.GRANGER is fine now would u boys came in"

then the three boys nooded and following madam pomfrey from the back

they all see hermione's head covered by a white bandage all over her head

"ok mr.malfoy , mr.potter and mr.weasley. mrs.granger her condition right know is fine but her head got bumped on the ice so she had got a red bump on her head , her arm broke and having a really bad fever. she needed a rest for a moment maybe weeks"

"weeks?!"(harry and ron)

then ron came near her

"hermione ,hermione can u hear me are u ok?!" ron yelled at hermione and shaking a little bit hermione body

"im ok ron just need a rest for a few weeks by now" answer his question with a low voice

"ok we hope that you were get enough rest mione" while harry embrace hes arm around ron and left the room

"hey granger i mean hermione do you feel a bit better know or i can get u something?"

"nothing draco"

"this is my fault that i hit u and i have to finish it my own"

"ok.., can u just seat beside my bed"

"ok granger" then he take a seat beside her bed

for many days have been past hermione had enough rest and going back to gryffindor common room with draco


End file.
